


Complete

by kateharington



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateharington/pseuds/kateharington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Ygritte's internal feelings and thoughts during their reunion scene at Caste Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I needed to get off my mind. This is based on the scene as we see it on the show (episode 4x09), since I haven't come to that part in 'A Storm Of Swords' yet.  
> This is also my first ever "complete" fanfiction, so reviews, constructive criticism and advice are highly appreciated.  
> These two characters inspire me a lot, so there it is. I also made a video of these two that inspired me writing this, check it out: http://youtu.be/JiJQmugu-O4?list=UUXSSIsyqPKay3yK_pYYNtrw if you feel like it.

Struggling for breath, Jon leant against the wall he was hiding behind and took a moment to calm down. As his cardiac rhythm progressively lowered, he stood back up, wiping away the blood in his mouth; he turned around to watch the disaster that was still (and would still be for quite a while that night) going on at Castle Black.

As his eyes were looking for the action he was supposed to get back in, his heart skipped a beat and he lost his breath again- his gaze had caught a sight that was making him dizzy with so many mixed feelings that he couldn’t tell if he was happy or hurt; delighted or devastated; relieved or terrified.

But whatever it was that Jon was feeling, he couldn’t deny what he was seeing: the woman he loved and he had been longing to see again, Ygritte.

Despite the battle going on and the worry that was twisting his stomach, he felt like laughing. There she was, one knee to the ground, with her bow stretched and her eyes burning with anger, staring at him like two wild fire pits. _Typical Ygritte_ , he thought to himself.

The sight of Ygritte with her bow and her infuriated eyes took him back to that day near the lake, when they’d seen each other last. She’d been the exact same back then, looking all angry and dangerous, but Jon was no fool. He had known her pain- of course he had, since he’d been feeling the same. She had tried to hide it with her _You know nothing Jon Snow_ ’s, but they both knew they couldn’t hide anything from each other. But even so, he had left her, and for that, as painful as the three arrows had been, he had always told himself that he deserved nothing less.

Jon found himself thinking of how beautiful Ygritte looked, just like he had noticed during their last encounter, and how much he had missed her. He knew she was not going to shoot this time. She couldn’t. She really couldn’t break their moment just like that.

And as their eye contact seemed to go on for ages (not that he was complaining), Jon smiled. Right there and then, he was feeling complete. Her pout and tightened jaw quivered, along with her hands. _She is going to put it down_ , Jon thought, hopeful. His smile broadened and he was about to take a step towards Ygritte when suddenly he froze and he felt something shatter into a billion pieces within his chest. His lover had just been shot right through the heart and it hurt so much, that he felt as though he’d been shot himself. Within the nanoseconds that followed the realization of what came next, he saw every moment they had shared right before his eyes. It was as though his life had just ended with hers.

 

* * *

 

 

After she realized that the main action was going on not up the towers but down on the muddy floor of Castle Black, Ygritte jumped off the wall to go on chasing what (or rather who) she was looking for. The night was dark and tricky, especially with everyone wearing similar clothes, but Ygritte had sharp eyes. Quiet as a shadow, she walked past a couple of bloody battles that she absolutely wanted no part of. She tightened her grip around her bow and arrows, ready to attack, but she had something more specific in mind for tonight. _I’m going to kill him,_ she sworn internally for what was probably the billionth time. She had told herself that so many times, she had ended up convincing herself that she would actually be able to do it, but she wasn’t there yet.

A loud noise caught her attention, and she realized it was only the freaky noise Styr made during battle. She took a couple of steps back because she knew that if Styr saw her, he would immediately force her to fight along with him.

Something else caught her eyes at that exact moment. A glimpse of dark curly hair, shiny with sweat made her heart stop, but she couldn’t figure out if this hair was actually Jon Snow’s, with the silly dance the man was doing to avoid the blows of Styr’s axe. She stayed there watching the two of them, intrigued, when out of nowhere, the axe blow came from the man fighting Styr and split the huge Thenn’s skull in two. He collapsed and it allowed Ygritte to see the man entirely, which made her stomach ache: she'd been right, it was him indeed. _I couldn’t ever mistake you, Jon Snow,_ she told herself. Torn between the delight of seeing him alive and the grudge she bore against him, and not knowing what else to do, she knelt and stretched her bow, and watched him catch his breath as he stood against a wall, literally fifty inches from where she stood. He would notice her soon enough, she knew that, so she decided to stay there, fighting the little voice inside her that was urging her to run to him.

After what felt like forever, he finally decided to move and started to turn towards the action when his gaze stumbled across the sight of her and he almost flinched, she _felt_ it, though only the widened eyes on his face gave it away.

As their eyes connected, it was even harder not to give in and run to him, curl up in his arms and feel him against her again. She pursed her lips and clenched her jaw, as if she wanted to hold this urge strongly behind her teeth, but deep inside she knew that Jon could see right through her little act.

He looked just the same as the last time they had seen each other, puppy eyes enlightened by the sight of her, not impressed by her stretched bow, looking like a happy fool, but this time in the middle of a raging battle.

Ygritte had almost forgotten about the battle, the cold night air, the smell of sweat and ashes and dead bodies, the screams of fighting and dying men, the muddy floor she was kneeling in, the fear she had felt not to come across him, the anger she had wanted to spit at his face and above all, the undeniable need to feel him hold her again, the same that had haunted her day and night since he had left. She had forgotten about absolutely all of this because at that exact moment, she was feeling complete, and she wanted nothing more than for this interaction to last forever.

When a smile enlightened his face, she knew Jon had won, she knew she would never be able to shoot that arrow, scared as she was never to touch him again. Her hands started to shake and her chin quivered. Deep inside she just needed to surrender to him but she was too stubborn, she didn’t want to give him that pleasure. No, she still wanted him to suffer as much as she had, even though Jon’s tired eyes and the delighted expression that had crossed his face were tell tale of how much he had missed her too.

Noticing that, she loosened her fingers around her bow when she felt something come right through her chest, something that hurt her almost as much as Jon leaving her behind had, and the next second the whole world started to spin around her, she was freezing, and she wanted nothing more in the universe than for Jon to hold her, at last. One last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts, advice, criticism and commentary on the storyline itself or my writing is very welcome!


End file.
